GAPA S2 E1 Katrese & Lycanroc: Friends & Feuds
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Katrese and Lillie are both training their two Rockruff when they both evolve into two different Lycanroc. Katrese is upset because she wanted the Midday Form Lycanroc and didn't want the Dusk Form. Katrese runs away in disgust planning on abandoning her Pokémon and her friends. Can Gabe get her friend to come back? Will Katrese be able to settle her differences with her Pokemon?


Rockruff, use rock tomb! Katrese ordered her Pokemon. Rockruff launched her move hitting Lillie's Rockruff. That's good, Kat, your Rockruff will evolve into its next form soon. Now Rockruff use rock throw. Lillie ordered her Rockruff. The two girls were training their Rockruff so they can both evolve. Katrese was determined to get Rockruff to evolve into Lycanroc Midday Form while Lillie was determined to get the rare Dusk Form. Suddenly both Rockruff both started to glow. Look, check it out! They're evolving! 11-year-old Gabrielle cried. Katrese's Rockruff grew bigger, so did Lillie's Rockruff. Then the light stopped and Katrese looked eagerly at her new Pokémon. Then she saw what Rockruff what had turned into. WAIT! WHAT? She cried. Her Rockruff turned into a Dusk Form Lycanroc, this is what she didn't want. Lillie smiled at her Midday Form Lycanroc and hugged him. Ly! Lycanroc turned towards her trainer smiling, but Katrese looked away in disgust. Lycanroc then hung her head in shame. Why couldn't you evolve into what I wanted Rockruff? Katrese asked frowning at her Pokémon. Crystal and Cilan came running up. Kat, you can't treat your Pokémon that way! I thought you liked Pokémon! Crystal said sadly. Just because it evolved into the Dusk Form doesn't give you a reason to reject it. Have you ever thought about how your Pokémon feels? Cilan asked. I don't know, and I don't care! Katrese said. Kat, don't you think you're being a spoiled brat? Erika asked walking. Would your mom want you treat Lycanroc that way? Gabrielle asked. Because I know Jackie, she wouldn't approve of your behavior. Maybe you should talk to your mother. She reached for Katrese's hand. But Katrese slapped it away and ran off. Lycanroc tried to follow her, but Katrese threw her bag at her. I don't need these Pokemon anymore! She snapped. I'll just abandon them. Kat, how could you! Just because you don't get your way doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled brat! Gabrielle yelled after her. Shut up! Katrese yelled back. Lyca! Tears formed in Lycanroc's eyes, Gabrielle attempted to comfort her. But Lycanroc used her tail to slap Gabrielle's hand away and ran off. Crystal shook her head and ran after Lycanroc. Gabrielle picked up Katrese's Poke Balls. We must talk to her mother because if I see her again, I might have to strangle her to knock some sense into her. Gabrielle snapped. She and her friends ran off to the Pokémon Center to talk to Katrese's mother, Jackie. I see, I'm sorry, my 11-year-old daughter is acting this way, could you have her speak to me? Jackie said sadly holding Katrese's little sister, 6-year-old Julia on her lap while Katrese's older sister, Natasha shook her head. Katrese's older brother, Josh and her 8-year-old sister, Natalie watched. Katrese was the third child in a family of five children. I'm sorry Ma'am, but she ran away. Gabrielle explained. Oh, could you please try to find her, she could be in danger. Jackie looked worried. Sure, we will. After all, she's our friend. Gabrielle said kindly. Meanwhile, Lycanroc was standing on a hollow ledge howling in sadness. Would'ya look at that! Meowth said looking in a pair of binoculars, that rare Lycanroc is by itself. I wonder if it belongs to the brown-skinned twerpette. Jessie said gleaming. Oh, I just had an idea! How about we capture all her Pokémon and give them to the boss? Meowth offered. He would sure love a Meowstic, an Eevee, and a Lycanroc. Yes, what a great idea! Team Rocket clapped their hands together. Team Rocket followed Lycanroc in their balloon. Lycanroc looked up and growled. She recognized those crooks anywhere. Heads up Lycky! Meowth threw an electric net at Lycanroc. Lycanroc dodged the net and ran away. Katrese sat alone on a mound when she saw Lycanroc run by. Lycanroc looked at her pleadingly for help. But Katrese turned her head away. Suddenly, Gabrielle and her friends found Katrese. Katrese, your mom is not happy with you! Abandoning your Pokémon is the wrong thing to do! Did you ever think about how they felt when they did that? Right now, your Lycanroc and the rest of your Pokémon are in danger! You must help us save them. Don't they mean a lot to you? I know they do, Kat. Gabrielle scolded her. Kat, this isn't like you. What happened to the Katrese we know and love? Erika said sadly. You're right guys, I haven't been the Katrese you know and love. I feel bad for mistreating my Pokémon and I want to set things right. Now, where are my Pokémon? Katrese said worriedly. Gabrielle nodded. Follow me! Team Rocket was backing Meowstic, Eevee, and Lycanroc into a corner. Give it up, you're a part of Team Rocket now! Meowth unsheathed his claws. Team Rocket, you beasts! Get away from my Pokémon! An angry Katrese came running up. What an brat! Jessie snapped. Mimikyu quiet that little brat! Mimikyu launched itself at Katrese, but Lycanroc used rock throw on Mimikyu knocking it out. Katrese's Pokémon came running up to their trainer and she hugged them closely. I'm sorry guys, I won't ever do that to you again and I'm sorry to you Lycanroc for the way I treated you. Katrese stood up. Team Rocket, you're not going to get away with this! Katrese glared at them. She's such an irritating twerpette! Jessie snapped. James then muttered a racist name for Katrese which made Gabrielle very angry. Team Rocket, not only are you Pokémon-abusers, you call my friend a racist name, now you're going to pay for it! Nobody makes fun of my friends and gets away with it! Now Pik, use thunderbolt on these criminals. Gabrielle said angrily. Show them no mercy! Pik launched a thunderbolt at Team Rocket sending them blasting off. And so, with two-brand newly evolved Pokémon, Katrese and her friends set off towards the Alola League and trials.


End file.
